Plankton On The Run (ADWSS Episode Transcript)
(Scene: Bikini Bottom Jail) *(A window of bars is seen. A file begins rubbing against one of the bars and the bar and file fall to the ground. Plankton hops out of the window) *Plankton: Finally! I'm out of jail! (hears police walking down the hall of the prison) Uh-oh. They're going on lunch break. If they see me here I'm dead meat! What to do, what to do...... (notices a brown wig and blue dress just for the size of Plankton) Say, that dress looks like something Planktena Gomez would wear..... (a lightbulb appears over his head) That's it! (puts on the dress and wig) I'll disguise as Planktena Gomez and get out of here! *Policeman 1: (exits door with other policemen, and notices "Planktena") Hey look, it's Planktena! *Policeman 2: (breathing heavily) Hello Planktena! *Plankton: This is disturbing. Um..... bye. (walks away) *Policeman 2: SHE TALKED TO ME! *Policeman 1: Lucky. *(Scene: Chum Bucket) *Plankton: Well, now that I'm away from the police, I suppose I can just take this dress and hair off. *Karen: I don't think so. (camera reveals many fish at the window, staring at "Planktena") *Plankton: Oh great! Now I'm going to have to play along with this til' those idiots stop stalking me! *Karen: Yeah, but the disguise is rather fooling. Maybe you could order a Krabby Patty with the disguise. *Plankton: How brilliant! Thanks for the idea, Karen, I'll be trying that right now. (opens the double doors, many fish crowd in) *Fish 1: It's Planktena! *Fish 2: It's really her! *Fish 3: (runs to Planktena) Touch me. *Plankton: Um..... okay..... (pokes the fish) *Fish 3: SHE TOUCHED ME! *Plankton: (in thoughts) This is disturbing. Maybe I should have disguised as a male celebrity. *Karen: (in thoughts) This is hilarious. Why didn't Plankton just disguise as a male celebrity? (stops thinking, laughs and rolls on the floor) This is just too funny! *Fish 1: What's she laughing about? *(all of the crowd come to check what she's laughing about, Plankton runs into the street when they aren't looking) *Plankton: Phew. *(SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs walk out of the Krusty Krab and notice Plankton) *SpongeBob: It's Planktena! (runs to Plankton) Want to have some tea at my house? *Plankton: Um, sorry, but I have to go to my movie audition, so- *SpongeBob: If you don't come I'll squash you. *Plankton: Okay, I'll come. *(Scene: SpongeBob's Pineapple) *SpongeBob: So, Planktena, what inspired you to become a celebrity? *Plankton: Um...... I was inspired by....... inspirational stuff. *SpongeBob: How cool! I never knew you'd be inspired by that kind of stuff. *Plankton: THAT'S THE ONLY STUFF YOU CAN BE INSPIRED BY, YOU MORON! Um, I mean.... yeah, isn't that kind of weird? *SpongeBob: Yeah, huh? *Plankton: What were you inspired by to be a fry cook? *SpongeBob: Actually, nothing. Mr. Krabs forces people to work for him. But apparently I'm pretty good at fry cooking, so I've grown on it. Thank you for your child labor enforcement, Krabs! *Plankton: So Krabs enforces child labor?! *SpongeBob: Duh! How else do you think I'd be able to work at the Krusty Krab when I was thirteen? *Plankton: Moving on..... what's your favorite colour? *SpongeBob: Eh, it's a tie between badge and violet. What's yours? *Plankton: Well, (jumps to rim of teacup, bends down and sips) AUGH! IT BURNS! *SpongeBob: Hmm...... never heard of AUGH! IT BURNS! What is it? *Plankton: YOU MORON! IT'S JUST THAT THE TEA IS HOT! I mean...... it's teal with a hint of violet. *SpongeBob: Ah, I see. So do you have a pet? *Plankton: No. *SpongeBob: Are you sure? Because on your Facenovel page it says you have a pet snail. (shows page on the computer) And it also says your favorite colour is magenta. *Plankton: Um...... sorry, but I have to go now. (runs outside, and finds that the real Planktena Gomez is waiting right outside) *Planktena: Well, well, well. If it isn't Plankton. *SpongeBob: (comes into the scene) If it isn't Plankton then what? *Planktena: (facepalms) Anywho..... hey sponge, this guy here is Plankton. I've hated him since elementary. He said "you'll never become an actress", but look at me now! Ever since he's been my worst enemy. *SpongeBob: But you look exactly the same! I can't even tell which one of you is the real Planktena! *Planktena: The one that obviously is the real one! *SpongeBob: (picks up the real Planktena and puts her in very tiny handcuffs) *Planktena: You idiot! It's the other one! *SpongeBob: Wait, just to test...... here's a question. (opens up computer) How old is Planktena Gomez? *Plankton: 25. *Planktena: 22. *SpongeBob: Well, according to the Facenovel page, she's 22. So this one must be it! (uncuffs Planktena) *(SpongeBob and Planktena look at each other with smiles on their faces) *Plankton: Uh-oh. What are you going to do to me? *(Scene: Krusty Krab) *(Plankton is in a net, above the frying grease. SpongeBob tips the net into the grease and lifts it up, burning Plankton. He keeps on doing this very quickly, while Planktena slaps him in the face every time he rises) *Policeman 1: (busts in room) Plankton! (takes him out from the grease, gives him tiny handcuffs, takes him out of the room) *Plankton: I WILL RETURN! *Mr. Krabs: Of course you will. And then you'll just fail again like you always do. *(Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob laugh for about 10 seconds) *Planktena: I don't get it. *(episode abruptly ends) Review This Episode Include your scale of 10 score, why you rated it that, and your signature on this bulletin list. Please don't put down offensive or inappropriate reviews or the review will be deleted and you may be blocked if it is offensive enough. Thank you. * Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:A day In a Life of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:Episodes